ryansprettycurefanseriesemporiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Encyclopedia/Pretty Cure Heavy Metal
Story Characters *Sakura Cobain/Cure Nirvana *Rizuka Kuno/Cure Stradlin *Shugo Kino/Cure Hendrix *Isuzu Watanabe/Cure Burton *Taiko Sorano/Cure Roadie *Rocky *Poppy *Lady Marilyn *Zero *Ramirez *Akane Nakamura/Gacy *Kuroimetaru *W. Benny Bara *Robin Kuno *Saul Toby *Tomi Shushin *Kato Warando *Shigeru Korematsu *Paul Rivers/Backslash *"Tough Rose" Mackane *Mac Storeum *Tamaki Cobain *Ayaka Kino *Natsuru Kino *Mitsuuru Takahashi *Haruki Korematsu *Takashi Edwards *Yuki Takahashi *Liam Jeffrey *Dick Sandwich *Lori Nekoshippo *Hyosuke Fuyuta/Hyosuke Holic *Kaori Furuya Locations Episode title inspirations #"And So It Begins", the first episode of the Saban dub of Digimon Adventure #''Gothika'' #''The Wild One'' #"Rock and Roll All Night" by KISS #''The Monkey's Uncle'' #''A View to a Kill'' #''The Longest Yard'' #''...So I Married an Axe Murderer'' #''Goodbye, Mr. Chips'' #"Another One Bites the Dust" by Queen #"The New Kid on the Block" #''It's Alive!'' #Custer's Last Stand #''The Wild Angels'' #''Repo Man'' #''Citizen Kane'' #''Bullitt'' and its source material, Mute Witness #''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'' #Shifting Sand Land #''Meet the Parents'' #''Meet the Fockers'' #"Live Alive", the 12th episode of Haruhi Suzumiya (1st season) #''Death Wish'' #A line spoken in The Sword in the Stone #See 24 #"Possession" by Danzig #"Devil's Plaything" by Danzig #''A Separate Peace'' #"My name is Bond, James Bond" #''Kindergarten Cop'' #"A Song for Meredith" by David Wilcox #"Go-Go Gadget gadget here!" #''A Tale of Two Cities'' Movies Journey to the Digital Realm Bia's so tired of those "Something no Kuni" movies that I'm parodying that view by not setting it in a fantasy world but in a DIGITAL world! This time around, the girls and Akane Nakamura find themselves trapped inside a video game after Akane botches an attempt to hack into the school computers after hours. The girls confront her as usual, but they get sucked into the PC game that Akane was trying to hack! Now, the six will have to work together to escape this video game world, where they face laser-firing robots, deadly traps, and several minbosses before reaching the final boss, a giant humanoid called Danger Monger (voice of Kenji Utsumi). Born to be Wild This movie is more likely to appeal to Bia's tastes because it's actually set in the real world! Taking place after the Cures and Akane Nakamura graduate from high school, this film follows Shugo as she and her girly boyfriend Mitsuuru enter a street racing competition in the Big City, Tokyo. The other four Cures, as well as Akane, follow them to make sure they don't do anything reckless, as well as so they can go on their first tour of Japan (and where better to start the tour than Tokyo?). Shugo and Mitsuuru have a few practice runs in preparation for the real competition, the participants which include a former Isuten Junior High Drama Club member from when Shugo was just starting out named Hikaru Mizuki (voice of Mitsuo Iwata) and a dangerous no-holds-barred veteran called The Shinigami (voice of Takehito Koyasu), whose reckless driving endangers the three participants from Isuten. Can the threesome escape the race alive?